1. Field
The invention relates to a fueling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a generally known configuration of a fueling device, when a fueling nozzle used for fueling is pressed into the fueling device, a valve element is opened to start fueling from the fueling nozzle (for example, JP 2013-71504A). In this fueling device, a resin cover member that is configured to protect the periphery of the valve element on a fill port side from dust and rainwater is mounted to a filler neck that is configured to form a flow path connecting to a fuel tank on the fill port side. In the process of mounting the cover member to the filler neck, an engagement portion of the cover member is engaged with an engaged portion that is provided in an outer wall on an opening side of the filler neck.
During fueling, an operator for fueling may often keep pressing the fueling nozzle into the fueling device to open the valve element and go away from the location of fueling. In such cases, the fueling nozzle leans on the cover member to apply the mass of the fueling nozzle as a load to the cover member. Carelessly extending the time duration when the fueling nozzle is pressed in is likely to expand and deform the cover member under the load and separate the cover member from the filler neck. Increasing the wall thickness of the cover member can suppress expansion and deformation of the cover member. This, however, also suppresses expansion and deformation of the cover member during mounting of the cover member to the filler neck and thus deteriorates the mounting property of the cover member. Accordingly, increasing the wall thickness of the cover member is not the practical solution. There is accordingly a need to suppress expansion and deformation of the cover member and avoid separation of the cover member from the filler neck, while maintaining the mounting property of the cover member.